Fix the damage
by Lovestory81
Summary: Alex is filled with anger and lost all his hopes after he broke of his marriage and saw Stevie and Drew kissing. Stevie is devastated after Alex send her away and Fiona gave her the pearl necklace...And on top of all this; Stevie and Drew meet each other again.
1. Chapter 1

_It's time for a new story, first I wanted to rewrite the episode "Moonstruck", but I saw someone else already just did that...So I __wait a little longer to start on that. Now I decided to continue the episode "Damage control". Make it a great story and a long episode, which includes lots of Stevie and Alex moments._

_What happened:_

_Alex has just ended his marriage with Fiona, because he finally __found out his true feelings for his best mate, Stevie. Which he was going to meet after the brake-up. Fiona got furious about it and so she stormed of to Drovers Run, on her way to Stevie, to tell her what a bitch she was, steeling her husband just like that. _

_On the way there it all went wrong, they ended up in hospital. So Alex missed his rendezvous with Stevie, who was__ waiting for him. When she noticed he wasn't going to meet her she was absolutely devastated. Later that evening Alex finally went to Drovers, to see Stevie. They would finally be together after all..._

_But Stevie was so sad__ earlier that day, she became regardless and went to the pub. She shared a few beers with Drew, someone she knew from the district. She took him to Drovers, to continue a friendly evening together...But Drew started to kiss her. Right at that moment Alex was just around the corner of the house, on his way to tell Stevie what had happened. He saw te whole scene and became heart broken, he immediately left, to spend the night in his car._

_Stevie pulled away from the kiss and told Drew she wasn't in for that. Drew left and Stevie went to bed, alone...She cried herself into sleep. The next morning she found out what happened and went to Killarney to see Alex._

_She lied__ to him about Drew and Alex got so fierced, he almost lost it. He yelled at her saying she should get of his property. She knows his temper but he had never been so mad at Stevie before...She was totally wrecked and mad about herself. She had a major brake down in the shed, throwing stuff and yelled at everything including herself. Luckily Regan was there to comfort her. Stevie thought she'd lost Alex forever. And Alex starts to believe what his ex-wife said that to him, at the time she left...'No love can grow here'._

**Please. Fix the damage.**

While she picks up the pearl necklace Fiona just dropped of – for the next Mrs Ryan- Stevie can't help herself not to think about what's happened between her and Alex. She loves him so much, this is so unfair. They where meant to be together, finally it was going to be the truth...She had waited so long for this moment. But she –once again- she messed it up. Fiona her visit made her feel even worse. She thinks they're together now, but they're not, probable never will be.

She puts the necklace in her pocket and drives back to help the girls to finish fixing everything after the storm.

Stevie isn't working as hard as she usually does. Regan is watching over her like a sister, she has became a real good friend. After the hard work the girls are tired. They hardly hadn't had any sleep. Stevie because of her issues with Alex, Jodi because of a nightmare and Kate because of her nerves for the young farmer awards. The only ones who had some sleep are Regan and Moira.

Moira prepared a great meal, she thought everyone would have a good appetite, but actually there not eating so well.

"Are you guys ok? What's going on around here, did I missed something?" Moira suddenly asks. Stevie keeps quiet, she's slowly pricking her fork into the food. It's so hard to swallow anything right now, it's like she has a knot in her throat. Her eyes are still burning from the tears she had and new tears are starting to come up when Alex' words echoing trough her head.

"That's all WE had Stevie." And... "Get off my property."

He sounded so heartless, so cruel, cold and furious...It cut her heart. He's right, that's all they've had, a kiss. A very special kiss. She would never kiss anyone like that, no one but Alex, the love of her life, which she now had lost. Not only her lover, but she also lost her best mate. That was her biggest fear, to lose him as her best friend too.

Stevie's having a hard time to hold the tears...The only thing she wants to do right now is jump up from her seat, leave the table, run upstairs, disappear in her room, fall on the bed and cry all night long..

"Well, is someone going to say something?" Moira asks. No one has answered her question, they've only looked into their plates, except Regan, who was just looking at her.

"Some of us got some issues...and we're all tired, I think it's best if we talk about it tomorrow." Regan says, very respectable. Stevie looks grateful. Moira keeps quiet now, but looks inquisitive, like she's the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Then suddenly Stevie does what she wants to do. Kate looks worried and wants to follow her, but Regan signs she should leave her alone.

"Is someone going to tell me what's with Stevie? She looks like someone died." Moria says.

"That's exactly how she feels I guess..." Jodi says, Kate looks at her, her eyes are getting bigger. She doesn't like it when Jodi acts like a know-it-all, cause in fact, she doesn't know what's exactly is going on...Regan does...so their eyes are in her direction.

"What?" Regan says.

"Well..." Moria insists.

"I think Stevie should tell about it herself." Regan answers.

"If she's able to do that, I would agree...but she's not." Jodi smartly responds.

"Jodes..." Kate warns her friend not to continue.

"She's wrecked, I can see that..it probable has something to do with Alex, doesn't it?" The fortune-teller speaks.

"It has everything to do with Alex." Jodi rolls her eyes.

"Jodes..." Kate pulls her a face.

"What squirt?...From the way she yelled in the shed, soon the whole district will know what's going on. Besides Fiona already left."

"This hasn't got anything to do with Fiona. You should respect your friend Jodi, it's not nice to talk about her like that." Regan points out.

"Maybe it doesn't come out nice, but when I say something like that it's the truth." Jodi says.

"What's with you? You really need some sleep." Kate snaps at her friend.

"Alex is right you know, she shouldn't take Drew home and she should've never kissed him, it's so dumb...and mean, now Alex hasn't got anyone left. His wife left him and his best mate –who said she loved him- betrayed him." Jodi says...Kate gives her a disappointed look, she feels angry and immediately leaves the house. Jodi follows her.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Moira says. Then Regan explains everything to her, so she knows what's going on. Afterwards she goes upstairs to check on Stevie.

She knocks on the door, but Stevie doesn't answer, she assumes she must've fell asleep. But in fact she's crying like a baby. Crying in silence, all alone...that's for the best, she figures. She feels like she did it all wrong –agian-. Every now and then she opens her eyes and takes a look at the pearl necklace Fiona threw in front of her. How is she ever going to return that to Alex...

She feels like she's never able to face him again, he hates lies. All the lies ruined his marriage with Fiona...Now it ruins their relationship. Will he be able to forgive her someday? She keeps on musing about it the entire night.

The next morning she stands up early, she's sick of waiting for the day to begin. The girls wake up hours later and wonder where Stevie might be. Kate walks upstairs, followed by Regan.

"All her stuff is gone!" Kate says. Regan can't believe it and looks around the room...But it's true, unfortunately. She only left the necklace, Regan picks it up and takes a better look at it. They rush downstairs, to the kitchen, except for Regan, she runs outside, holding the necklace...

"Stevie?...Stevie!" She desperately yells. But soon she finds out that her car is gone too. Then she hears a car coming. A black jute...it's Alex.

"No good morning to you I guess..What's going on?" He asks.

"Stevie's gone..." Regan answers.

"No worries, she'll be back. What's that you're holding in your hand?"

"How can you be so sure? ...Oh this...I think it's Stevies." She says and brings her hand closer towards Alex to let him look at it.

"That's actually mine, how did it got here?" He directly says. Regan looks inquisitive.

"It's a piece of the family. Only a Mrs Ryan is allowed to wear it." He adds.

"Oh God, now I get it!..That bitch brought it here." Regan answers...when she says that Alex already figured it out himself. He has no respond to what Regan has to say. She continues..

"This is all your fold, if you hadn't been so brutal, kicking her of your property like that..."

"If she hadn't lied to me..." He interrupts, with a regardless attitude.

"She's more sensitive that you think, I always thought you knew her best Alex." Regan says a lot calmer now, standing up for her mate.

"I have feelings too, you know... You know what? Keep the damn thing and let her return it herself!"He brutally says before he slips of with his jute.

Alex is still mad about the whole situation. And now it seems like everyone has compassion for Stevie. But he lost it all, he has nothing left. No girlfriend, no best mate, no wife, no child...He did what he had promised, ending his marriage...SHE decided to kiss Drew.

Off-course he knows -deep down inside- he was really harsh to her. And off-course he wants to talk to Stevie in a decent way sometime soon, but she's not even there. It makes him wonder where she might be. He decides to drive around the district, just to see if he can find her. If he does he'll probable not talk to her, but then he know's she's ok and still around.

Stevie is just driving around...She took all her stuff and Turbo with her –who is softly squeaking sitting on the passenger seat, looking at her like he understands-. Sadly enough she has not really a place to go to. She drives in the direction of Fisher. Maybe she'll take a room for a couple of nights there, just to loosen up a bit, but she hasn't made up her mind yet. On her way she meets Drew again. He stops his jute in front of hers.

"G'day Stevie, nice to see you again." He says. She shrugs and is unable to get that sad look of her face.

"Hey." She says, a little cool.

"Are you ok?" Drew asks.

"I could do better. What are you doing here? And why are you stopping me like that?"

"Could ask you the same...I just wanted to stop you because I want to apologise." He says.

"There's no need to say sorry Drew. But it shouldn't have happened you know." She smiles.

"I shouldn't have kissed you just like that...I have to apologise for that." He points out.

"Apology excepted. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have kissed you back...I'm in love with someone else." She honestly admits, just to try to feel relieved somehow.

"That explains it...someone I know?" Drew smiles. Stevie shakes her head and wants to leave right away.

"I should get going Drew."

"Right, maybe I'll see ya around." He answers.

"Maybe...bye."


	2. Chapter 2

When Stevie wants to drive away she sees Alex ute approach. Right at the moment when Drew drives away...She's fed up about it, because this is the second time Alex sees her with Drew. She already got the message and knows how he thinks and feels about that, so this is not good, not good at all.

Alex feels just a little bit relieved to see Stevie. Now at least he knows she's ok and doesn't do anything stupid, right? He figures she must have car trouble or something...and someone might've just helped her. Which would be nice, because then he doesn't have to stop. He's just not ready to see her face to face and unable to talk to her right now.

As he drives closer towards Stevie he sees it's Drew who's just leaving. Did Stevie arranged herself a nice rendezvous with Drew this time? Alex can't believe his eyes...The anger within him immediately comes up like never before. He's seriously boiling with rage. His angre makes him feel sick inside. He turns his head when his ute is passing Stevie's ute, and hits the accelerator as hard as he can.

There she stands alone, tears are welling up again when she sees Alex taking off like that...How harsh can it be, how harsh can HE be? He doesn't know half of it and God, would she be gratefull if she ever got the chance to explain that to him...But she feels like it's to late...

Could this get any worse? Alex thinks while he's still pumping up the speed. No! He feels like he's done with this crap, done with Stevie and playing all the 'I'm your best mate" games. She's nothing more then a liar. Like she was in the beginning, Alex did everything to help her, but in the end it didn't work, she lied to him and that's it...and she's still lying..

How could she do this to him? He really believed her when it looked like she loved him more than anything...He found out he loved her too, she became his special cowgirl. He was willing to end his marriage for her...which he did. But now everything is gone, it's over, he's got nothing left. No friendship, no marriage, no girlfriend.

When Alex get's in a situation like this he expresses himself outrageously, but in fact he's just as devastated as Stevie is. He's just as sad as she is, but he doesn't show it, he's to stubborn and prefers to get real mad, instead of crying...it wouldn't help anyway, he figures.

While he's driving alone in his car and takes a quick look at the speedometer, it scares himself...He's way beyond the speed limit...He decides to stop the car and get some fresh air to pull himself together.

He runs with his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes for a second. Then he shakes his head, tears are welling up in his eyes, but he holds them back...again. He looks pale and the white part of his eyes become red. He walks around the car before he takes of again. It's time to get some work done. Maybe if he works real hard it might help.

Stevie is on her way to Gungellan. She needs to stop and fill the car up. Maybe it's better to go home again, she figures. The girls are great support and Regan might be worried about her.

Besides there's no place to go...When she looks around a new idea pops up in her unstable mind. There's always a possibility to stay in the Gungellan hotel for a couple of days. It's close to Drovers, but she won't see Alex as much as she does when she's home. That's better for now. She goes inside to pay.

"Hey Stevie, where the hell have you been?" Moira suddenly asks when she sees her.

"Hello to you too Moira. Isn't a grown up woman allowed to drive somewhere, so she can be alone for a sec?" She responds in a cool way.

"Excuse me? –oh hello Stevie- Off-course you're allowed to do that, but we where worried, especially Regan." Moira answers. While she pays, Stevie thinks about what next to say, she knows Moira is right, but Stevie can be so stubborn, as much as Alex can be.

"You don't need to know every little detail about me. When I want some time alone, I'm not responsible to leave you guys a note or anything." Stevie answers, a little upset now.

"We're your friends Stevie, we want to help you. And yes, when you're up at 7 am, took all your stuff and left Drovers, we're allowed to be worried. Especially after what happened yesterday." Moira says, almost sounding like a mother to her. Stevie looks amazed and suddenly turns her face and takes a deep breath, puts her hands defensively on her waist and turns her face at Moira again.

"Oh tell me, what exactly did happen yesterday Moira?" She sarcastically asks. Moira looks a little surprised because of Stevie's attitude and shakes her head.

"You know, that attitude of yours is not getting you anywhere Stevie..." Then she turns and walks to the back, leaving Stevie behind.

Regan stopped worrying and started to get some work done in the shed. Suddenly Jodi and Kate ride up to her.

"We finished the troughs, but we found out one of the fences are down." Kate says.

"Great...well let's get on with it." Regan sighs, still a bit down because of the situation with Stevie and Alex.

"Are you ok?..Any sign of Stevie yet?" Jodi asks.

"No, nothing...But according to Alex, she will return." Regan answers.

"Alex was here?" Kate asks, a little exited.

"Wow, then maybe it will all turn out good. If he's making an effort to get in contact with her, that's a big step forward. I wouldn't do that if I where him." Jodi impulsively says.

"You starting again stretch?" Kate points out.

"What?...Well, I still think..."

"Yeah yeah, we know how you feel about this, let's just drop it and get to work, ok?" Regan breaks in.

Kate already took off, she doesn't want to hear Jodi say those things, they should be there for their friend, support her. Kate knows what it's like to turn a friend down. She turned Stevie down before and she's never going to do that again.

"Kate!...Kate?...Squirt, wait up." Jodi yells while she follows her friend. When she finally catches up with her Kate says.

"Remember when Stevie was charged for murder? I made a big mistake, please don't make that same mistake too." Kate honestly says.

"That was so different."

"No it wasn't Jodes, it all had to do with turning a friend down, you're doing exactly the same." Kate says, kind of emotional.

"I don't think it's the same...This has to do with trust."

"Right, you just have to trust your friend. We have to support Stevie...the rest of it is something between Alex and Stevie...None of our business actually."

"She makes it our business by throwing everything upside down and almost demolish our shed." Jodi says, very unrealistic and unfair.

"Ooh...Why are you trying to fight all the time for the last couple of days? Tell me, has it got anything to do with Rob, or Matt, or whatever his name is..." Kate responds, very annoyed. But then Jodi doesn't respond any more, she turns her head.

"Well, are you going to say something about it? From the way you react I think this has got more to do with you, than it has with Stevie and Alex." Kate says, hitting the nail on the head.

When Jodi turns her face to Kate again, tears are running down her cheeks.

"Ok, you right! Ok?..." She cries.

They arrived at the broken fence and when they get of their horses Kate walks up to Jodi and gives her a big hug.

"Just tell me next time ok? Stop acting and being so headstrong..."

"But I'm still feeling sorry for Alex, sorry...I'm not letting Stevie down, it's just how I feel."

"I know...Maybe you're right, his behaviour is a little understandable. But still, we don't know half of it..." She looks at Jodi with a soothing smile. Jodi nods.

"Are we going to talk all day, or fix the fence?" Regan says when she arrives there too. They all smile.

When the girls are working on the fence, they hear a car coming...

"Hi Alex, you're here to lend a hand?" Regan says, forcing herself to be friendly again.

"Hey ladies.." He says, while he steps out of his ute. He walks towards Regan and says with a soft voice:

"Don't talk to me like nothing has happened."

"Hey I'm not the one you suppose to argue with. For someone who says he has got feelings, you're sounding really insensitive and rude." Regan responds, raising her voice a little bit. Jodi and Kate look at each other.

"Let me take that as a compliment." He says, very cool.

"Some help would be very kind, this is off-course the fence between us AND Killarney." Regan demands.

"I don't give a damn about that stupid fence right now." Alex brutally answers.

"Right...girls stop fixing it! We're done here! Stuff your stupid fence!" Regan angrily responds and walks away with her head up high.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? I thought I was more then just a neighbour to ya." Alex says, feeling a little disappointed in his friends. It seems like they only care about Stevie's feelings...But he's not going to say that out loud.

Jodi steps forward, while Kate holds her breath. Jodi anxiously smiles at Alex when she walks up to him...

"I'm on your side Alex." She says, it's almost kind of funny. Regan is disgust of it. Kate wants to get mad at Jodi, but all she can do is laugh about her act.

"You're joking right?" Alex says, trying to hide his smile.

"No, I'm not...I think you're right, she shouldn't have kissed Drew." Jodi answers. Alex is flabbergasted, he didn't knew they knew this.

"She didn't, he kissed her!" Regan suddenly brakes in to defend her friend.

"You all know everything about it huh?" Alex asks.

"We actually where unable to miss it..." Jodi sarcastically says. Regan sighs, Kate rolls her eyes.

"What?" Alex says. But the girls don't respond...they just stand there, staring at him.

"Couldn't miss what?"

"The scene we got, after she got back from Killarney where you two obviously had a fight." Jodi says.

"Ok, just tell me what happened, instead of circling around the point." He says.

But now Jodi keeps quiet, she doesn't know exactly what happened, Regan does...She remembers Stevie's brake down in the shed, it really hit her. It was so sad to see her friend like that. Now the one who cause it, stands in front of her. Regan can still clearly picture Stevie falling down on her knees in the shed...It makes her mad.

"You should've seen her! She was totally devastated, a mess...because of you. She had a major brake-down in the shed, I was there to pick up the pieces...for you." Regan snaps.

Now Alex is the one who's quiet...He turns around to walk away. There's no need to defend himself he figures, she already picked a side. And she is most definitely not on his side.

"Don't you walk away! Don't you walk away from all this and let her fall. You really have no idea how much she loves you Alex, that's such a pity. You just let everything slip trough your fingers." Regan angrily says. Alex slowly turns around and responds with a much softer tone in his voice.

"I let my marriage slip trough my fingers because of Stevie..." And he turns again and walks at his ute.

Jodi looks at Regan and says:

"See? He gave everything, because of her...She messed it up! She should've never bring Drew home in the first place."

"Oh shut up Jodi! You don't know anything about it. You have no idea what happened way before that." Regan snaps.

"Oh and you know it all, don't you?" Jodi brutally says. Regan stops talking to her. Kate walks at Jodi.

"I thought you where going to support our friend?"

"He's our friend too Kate." Jodi says.

Before Alex steps into his ute he turns again and says.

"I guess you don't want to hear from me that Stevie is still around. I saw her catching up with a close friend."

The girls look inquisitive. Regan is relieved to hear Stevie is still around...Jodi is curious.

"A close friend? Who was it."

"Mr Casanova himself." Alex sarcastically answers.

"She met Drew again? What's wrong with her?" Jodi says, while she looks at the girls. Alex drives away. Regan is surprised to hear that, she doesn't know what to think any more. Kate is speechless, for one time.

All of a sudden Alex is backing his ute up...He opens the window and wants to say something to Regan.

"Make her bring me the necklace when you see her. I'm sure she won't be the next one to ware it." It makes Regan even more mad, but she manages to pull herself together and keeps quiet.

"He's having a hard time too...it makes him change...not in a positive way. Maybe I should talk to Dave, he could talk some sense into him." Kate says, now also feeling sorry for Alex.

"HE's having a hard time? He's just so cruel and cool, it's far from being a friend. I never thought Alex could be like that, such a jerk." Regan responds.

They decide to fix the fence anyway...After that Regan wants to go home. She needs a cuppa and some time alone, just to relax. Jodi and Kate finish the work that has to be done today, before they get in.

When Regan is relaxing on the porch, Moira comes home too.

"Hey there, you're home early." Regan says.

"Yeah...I finished early and Patrick was so friendly to take over from me."

"Nice, you want a cuppa?"

"Yes, but wait...I saw Stevie today. She wasn't very friendly though, from the way she behaved I can tell she's really having a hard time."

"Nice to hear she's still around...She's not the only one who's not very friendly you know." Regan says and tells Moira everything about what happened with Alex. Moira has to laugh about it.

"They must love each other SO much. It's sad that it has to be like this, but it's all an act out of love." Moira says. Regan sighs, before she goes inside again.

"Hey wait a minute, I was going to prepare diner." Moira points out.

"Great, let's do it together then." Regan carefully smiles.

_Reviews are more then welcome...please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie decided to go home after all...She's been driving around almost all day...The girls are happy to see her again and decide not to ask much of her. Just be there for her and have diner together. After Kate called Dave, she joins the girls for diner.

"So you're not going to ask me anything?" Stevie asks. She thinks it's weird, because they always know almost everything about each other.

"We heard you saw Drew again..." Jodi suddenly points out. Stevie starts to blush, she doesn't know what to say. She feels unstable, but also a little mad again. The only one who knows she saw Drew is Alex.

"Yes I did, so..."

"We don't know what to think about it actually." Jodi honestly admits. Stevie's eyes are getting bigger and she frowns her eyebrows, then she looks at Regan and Moira.

"Leave me out of this." Regan says to Jodi, with an angry look on her face,

"Yeah me too." Moira says. Stevie is looking at all of the girls...and waiting to hear more.

"But Regan, you've said..." Jodi says, but Regan brakes in.

"Forget what I said, leave me out of this."

This is a weird conversation...The girls are very close to each other, most of the times...But not this time. Stevie wants to say something, but can't seem to find the right words. After a few minutes Kate decides to explain to Stevie what's going on and what has happened today. It makes Stevie smile somehow...

"How can he be such a jerk...so headstrong."

"He's not the only one who is headstrong..." Moira points out.

" Look I'm sorry about today, I just needed some time alone. But I found out it's better to have friends around me." Stevie says.

"So you're not mad at me?" Jodi responds.

"Why should I be? Because you choose Alex' side? I understand...I know why he is so upset, but the thing is, he won't talk to me...and somehow he's unable to listen and lost all his faith."

"I think you should try again and talk to him."

"No, the ball is in his court now. He pushed me away, of his property and out of his life. I've waited out there for hours. I've waited for so long, I've had my chances and I blew it all." Stevie says, with tears welling up in her eyes. Regan walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know you love him more than anything, and I'm sure he loves you just as much, especially after I've seen him acting the way he does right now. If you give it some time..."

"No...it's over, don't you get that?" Stevie brakes in and stands up...ready to walk away.

"Then I guess you won't return this to him, like he asked for." Regan says, looking her clearly in her eyes, while she gets the pearl necklace out of her pocket, to hold it up.

Stevie can't hold the tears, but she immediately wipes them with her shirt.

"I have to return that?..He asked for it?...You could've just gave it to him Regan."

"No, he wants you to return it." Regan says...Stevie starts walking up and down the room and sighs.

"I won't, I can't...Oh that bitch, if she never gave it to me, then..."

"Maybe he wants you to explain, to take the first step...this might be your chance...to explain it." Moira says.

"Right, to be kicked of his property once again...He thinks Drew and I have something going on...I still can hear his words clearly in my mind: 'So you went of with another bloke...' That's what he said...when I was there to explain things. I'm not going to do that again. It hurt like hell, 'cause I know I was the one who pulled back from the kiss. But Alex didn't see that part." Stevie explains...Kate immediately looks at Jodi and pushes her arm, she whispers.

"On which side are you now, smart ass?"

"What did you call me?...And by the way, I'm still feeling sorry for Alex."

"Why because he's a bloke?...And good-looking?" Kate sarcastically responds.

"Let's have one conversation here...Listen to what Stevie has to say..." Regan says to Kate and Jodi.

They all listen to Stevie. She tells about what has happened so far between her and Alex. It feels kind of relieved to finally be able to talk about it. She always kept it a secret, except for Tess.

"So, anyway...I'm not going to return it." Stevie ends.

"Neither will we." Regan smiles.

"That's not funny." Stevie quickly responds and pulls her a face.

The girls finish diner and after that Jodi and Kate want to go to the pub, all together...Moira and Regan like the idea, but Stevie doesn't want to go. She just wants to sit on the porch, with a cold beer, together with Turbo. She is not in the mood...and the last time she went there, it all went wrong. The girls really want her to go with them, so they push her a little bit. It might help to get out...besides Alex is definitely not going to be there...in his condition. And Kate knows probable Dave is visiting him right now, to talk about everything. Finally Stevie gives in and the girls make themselves ready to go.

Dave just got a call from Kate. He heard everything that has happened and so he stops by to see Alex. When he enters the house he sees Alex sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He looks kind of depressed and lost in all his thoughts.

"Evening." Dave says...when he walks in. Alex looks up, suddenly 'wakes up' from his thoughts.

"Nice one." Alex responds.

"Huh?"

"To leave the good-part out of it."

"Oh good, I was just going to ask ya 'how are ya', but I reckon it's not necessary." Dave says.

"Nope." Alex shortly answers, before he burps in a regardless way. Dave's answer is even a louder burp, after that he carefully smiles, moving his eyebrows up and down. Then he takes a deep breath to become a little more serious.

"Listen, I thought you could use some companionship..So that's why I'm here...all ear, by the way." He winks.

"Let me guess, you've talked with one of the girls." Alex asks, forcing a serious look on his face.

"What girls?" Dave smiles.

"Brewer..."

"Aahh..Just bring me a nice cold one." Dave says, while he drops himself onto the couch...But he continues...

"Or...we could go to the pub."

"No, I'm not in for that."

"You will be when we're there." Dave almost sings and smiles.

"Or are you too scared of bumping into Stevie?"Dave adds.

"Nope, she won't be there anyway...in her condition...and it's all my fault." He sarcastically ends his sentence.

"The whole situation has hit ya very bad, right?"

"You bet it did. I lost a baby which was never there, fel in love with my best mate, my wife –EX wife- gets an accident because of me, I end up my marriage because of my best mate, so I lost my wife, lost my best mate, my neighbours starting to hate me...and...here I am, having a psychological conversation with the local vet." Alex says. They both have to laugh about that.

"You've been trough a lot mate." Dave says, sounding much seriously now. Alex sighs.

"That conversation we've had last time, you really don't believe that do ya?" Dave adds.

"About love?"

"About you, not believing in it any more."

"I reckon we should go to the pub after all...maybe a nice game of pool helps." Alex says, changing the subject.

"You don't want to talk about this do ya?" Dave asks, Alex shakes his head.

"To be honest with ya...I want to get drunk, like old times. So prepare yourself."

"Great idea...I'm already looking forward to the next morning, when I realise I've had to much and I'm getting older." They both laugh again...and continue their evening at the pub.

The pub is kind of crowded on this Friday night. Lot's of locals. The atmosphere is great, mostly because of the cosiness, a few new disco lights and the music. Alex and Dave are already sitting and drinking at the bar, like some other local men, who joined them. Alex is not taking things slowly, he wants to forget what's on his mind...The boys continue their dry humour and funny conversations at the bar. Alex tries really hard to loosen up a bit. It's a nice evening, so far.

When the girls enter the pub, Stevie immediately gets unstable when she notices Alex at the bar. She hesitates to go inside.

"Are you ok?" Regan asks.

"No...not really, he's here." She says, while she puts a lock of her hair behind her ear. Regan is thoughtless because of all the noises and different people.

"Who's here?" She looks around.

"Ooh.." She carefully laughs and adds:

"Come on, let's have a drink."

"No...I think I want to go home." Stevie responds. Moira heard that and gets a little annoyed by the whole situation.

"Oh come on Stevie, how old are ya? Come on, go on, let's have some fun." Moira slightly touches her shoulder.

Kate and Jodi already found a nice spot, so they have a good view, to check out everyone around them. Jodi walks at the bar to order some drinks, she winks at the others. Alex sees Jodi and when he sees her winking he looks behind him, from a distance he notices Stevie. They give each other an insensitive look, then Stevie turns her face at her friends again.

"You're right, let's have some fun." She forces herself to smile. Alex sees her smile and shakes his head, before he sips his beer again. Dave already noticed the girls from Drovers.

"Hey come on, let it go for a sec will ya?" Dave says.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Alex asks.

"Want another one of these?" Dave says while holding up his empty glass in front of Alex.

"Actually no...I've had enough of that..." Alex says.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Dave responds.

"Off-course I'm kidding. Order something stronger will ya." He smiles again. Dave orders.

"You know, on nights like these, I really miss my brother." Alex says.

"Don't get emotional hey." Dave dryly responds, while he gives him a push.

The girls are having fun, except for Stevie...She standing by a table, feeling annoyed. Moira and Regan are chatting. Stevie is looking into her glass of beer, while she softly touches the edge. Every now and then she looks up, to take a look at Alex. Every time she looks at him, it seems like there's nothing wrong with him, nothing is bothering him...he's just having fun. A normal single guy at the bar, drinking and laughing with his mates. Suddenly Regan pushes her.

"Hey, I thought you were going to have some fun."

"Just look at him, it's so annoying." She answers.

"Then don't look at him." Regan gives her a soothing smile.

"I can't...I'm still attracted to him...somehow." A tiny smile appears on her face.

"I know you won't give up on him, but just do it for once, only this evening." Regan says.

"I'm sorry, it's his smile I guess...haven't seen it for quit some time." Stevie smiles.

_Please give me a review, it motivates to continue..._


	4. Chapter 4

After some beers, talking to Regan and observing the other girls, Stevie loosens up. She actually is able to laugh. Phil is flirting with Moira, obviously. But Moira isn't really impressed, her whole body language is making the others laugh.

Kate's having a hard time with the Brewers brothers. She likes them both, a lot. But Patrick isn't around and she's catching herself when she can't get her eyes of Dave. Someone else is catching her too.

"You've always liked him...very much." Jodi suddenly says. Kate scares and turns her face at Jodi.

"What?"

"Dave...I saw you looking at him since the moment we arrived."

"Jodes...I'm with Patrick."

"But still...you love Dave more...I just know you do squirt." Jodi smiles.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Kate responds.

"See? You don't even deny it." Jodi teases. Kate shakes her head. Jodi adds:

"Just go for it." She laughs.

Dave is looking back at Kate, he wants to talk to her, but doesn't want to leave Alex' side. Besides, they're kind of busy...drinking and joking.

"You and Fred get along very well.." Alex winks.

"Not like that you idiot." Dave laughs.

"Riight...You better watch it when she starts to call ya 'best friend'." They both laugh.

"Still looking forward till tomorrow huh?" Alex teases.

"I'm not the one who has to get up at 6 am." Dave teases back.

"Nope...not if ya didn't promissed me to help me vaccinate my calves." Alex points out.

"Oops, forgot about that one...It's your turn by the way." Dave answers, while he looks at the empty glasses. They both laugh again. When Alex orders some drinks, Dave adds:

"I guess you won't mind if I vaccinate your calves a little later?" He smirks.

"Righto..." Alex says, shaking his head before he sips his drink.

The booze is working, just like Alex wanted it to work...They laugh a lot and have endless conversations like the ones before. Alex starts to feel really good, he gets a little numb because of the alcohol...

Stevie also manages to have e nice evening...But deep down inside she really misses her best mate.

Suddenly Jodi calls Dave...Kate feels her cheeks are getting warmer, she pulls her a face. But Jodi smiles satisfied when Dave comes their way. Unfortunaltely he starts talking to Regan...Stevie goes to the toilet and right at that moment Alex sees his chance to catch up with his neighbours, to prove he's not such a bad guy after all.

"I guess I need to apologise for today..." He says to Regan, who immediately turns her face at him.

"Apology accepted...But I guess I'm not the one who needs it the most." Regan says, with a soothing smile.

Alex is not smiling, he sighs and sips his drink, thinking about how he should respond. But when he wants to, Stevie is joining her friends again, she hesitates for a second when she sees Alex standing there. She avoids him a little bit by getting not to close to him...It's easy, because he's doing the same.

Dave and Regan have a nice conversation, so are Jodi and Kate...So Alex and his former-best-friend are just standing there. One of them should take the first step now...Alex wants to go to the bar again, but he doesn't want to show his bad side at this moment. Stevie wants to walk away, but she feels like she's nailed to the ground. Luckily Regan notices what's going on and starts talking to Stevie...Now Kate and Dave are finally able to talk to each other. Jodi observes them and thinks it's very interesting, especially their body-language...Alex notices and saves himself by having a conversation with Jodi.

"You know, I want to say something to him, but I can't...it all feels so hopeless. He probable doesn't want to talk to me anyway." Stevie says to Regan, with a soft voice.

"Why do you still think it's all over? He's single and alone...and he still loves you." Regan responds.

"How can you be so sure...I can't see love in his eyes. Not any more."

"That's because you two are having a fight...fights are there to be solved you know." Regan winks.

"I guess something broke deep down inside, within the both of us." Stevie sadly says.

"There has to be a moment for either one of you to pick up the pieces and fix the damage." Regan responds. Stevie is speechless, those words are so right, so true, she hit the nail right on the head. Regan puts her arm around her and nods.

"You'll be fine..."

Stevie has no respond to that either, she shrugs and sighs, while she looks in Alex' direction...Who is just doing the same thing. For just a few seconds it seems their eyes are locked on to each other. They hardly move and Jodi is looking very strangely at Alex...She was having a conversation with him and now it's like he's not there.

Stevie suddenly looks away and feels her whole body shivering on the inside...All kinds of feelings suddenly come up...Alex is feeling numb because the amount of alcohol he had, so he's kind of relaxed though. But deep down inside he still notices the warm intense feelings he has for Stevie. Especially when they look at each other. Now he thinks it's time to go to the bar again...But Stevie decides to follow him. Even thought she said the ball is in his court now. When Alex sits down he feels the warm touch of a familiar hand on his shoulder, he turns and there they are, face to face now.

"You can't send me away now..." Stevie sarcastically says, without greeting.

"Stevie." Alex says, with a sensitive sound in his voice this time.

"We can't be friends, or lovers...so at least maybe we can act normal." She says, before she takes a deep breath.

"That would be nice, yeah." He says, sounding not very interested...Then there's silence.

They were always able to talk to each other, but not now. It's hard to have a decent conversation, maybe the timing is wrong. And Alex is still worrying about what happened with Stevie and Drew. They always spend so much time together, there never was an uncomfortable silence like this...It's getting on Stevie's nerves.

"So, that's it huh?"

"What?"

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Stevie wants an apology, but Alex doesn't think of that.

"I reckon we just talked to each other, what else do you want me to say?" He says, not getting the point, he remains calm, but Stevie explodes.

"You are such a jerk Alex! Stuff it!" Stevie says with a raised voiced and walks away.

Alex looks amazed, he didn't see that one coming. He was just happy to be able to talk to each other again...Because of all the alcohol he doesn't follow her...If he didn't drink so much, he would've.

Stevie talks to Regan about what she just did. Regan tries to calm her down. After a while everything seems to go well, they're actually starting to have a good time again...until...A new group of friends comes in. At first it all seems harmless, but then they see it's Drew with some friends.

"Oh God no...tell me this isn't happening." Stevie complains.

"Calm down Stevie...he's just here to have some fun, just like us." Regan says.

"Ooh, well I'm having a ball..." She sarcastically responds.

Drew notices Stevie and nods at her, to greet her. Stevie carefully puts up her hand, forces herself to look friendly and act normal. Alex just wants to take a quick look at Stevie again, but then sees her greeting someone, he looks in that same direction. That's when his whole relaxed attitude changes. Suddenly he starts to feel sober. His eyes are getting bigger, he moves his head a little bit down, but still keeps his eyes on Drew. Then Dave walks towards Alex. Alex is ready to stand up, but Dave puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Dave says. Alex now looks at Dave, he sighs and shakes his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"That bastard...If he didn't..." Alex angrily says.

"Hey what's gotten in to ya? You shouldn't focus on him, but on Stevie...Come on, you know she's yours, she always was." Dave brightly points out.

"You're right about the first part...I shouldn't waste my energy on him...let's order another drink mate." He turns around and looks at the barmaid.

He wants to avoid talking about Stevie. Alex just doesn't get it. They finally talked to each other, but she gets mad right away. He thought he was the one with a bad temper...And he's the one who has the right to be mad at her, for kissing another bloke. He tells Dave what has happened and ends it by emptying his glass all in one time. He orders again.

"Make it a double one." He says to the barmaid...and then he turns his face to Dave again...

"What?" Alex says

"I reckon you don't want my advice..." Dave says.

"Right...you're a vet, what do you expect." He says and takes his glass, to finish it all in one time again. Dave's eyes get a little bigger...He's amazed by Alex his act with all the alcohol he took so far. He's way beyond Dave and Dave isn't feeling sober at all.

"You know this isn't going to get you anywhere hey?" He says, while holding up his glass, which is still full. Alex isn't paying attention to that and turns his face to the barmaid again.

"I really could use another refill, beautiful." He flirts.

Dave can't believe his eyes and is getting a little annoyed. He decides to go and talk to Regan again for a little bit. He leaves his mate at the bar, to continue his regardless act.

Alex is trying to ignore Drew and Stevie and enjoy himself. He starts to feel like old times...He doesn't have a clue that he's even hurting Stevie more like this... In fact he's doing this because she's hurting him with Drew. He wants to make her feel awful because of that, by flirting with the barmaid...And it's working.

"Just look at him...he's acting so awful and irritating."

"What did I say hey? Don't look at him..." Regan responds.

"How can I not look at him? He's being such a jerk!" Stevie says, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"If he only would've listened to me..." She adds.

"But he didn't, now you see the old Alex...like he always was, maybe he's not even worth it to have you." Regan says, confronting her.

"You don't deserve this Stevie." Regan adds.

"Maybe you're right..." Stevie responds, holding back lot's of tears.

Then she stands up and walks away. Regan wants to follow her, but almost bumps into Dave, who was standing behind her, waiting to have a conversation with her.

"Hey...I thought you picked 'the other side' this evening." She smiles.

"Hey there...I was longing to talk to ya." Dave says. Regan sniffles and then looks not very pleased.

"You're drunk. I'm not talking to drunk vets, sorry Dave." Regan says, before she passes him by and walks after Stevie. But Dave follows her.

"Hey wait a minute..." He smiles.

"Just watch Alex ok? Things might get out of hand when he gets mad. After what I heard and saw for the last couple of days...But I guess you know his temper better than me." Regan warningly points out.

Before Dave can respond she already walks away, to see where Stevie is going. She went outside, to get some fresh air and clear her mind a little bit. When Regan finds her Stevie feels a little more comfortable. She's grateful to have a friend like her.

"You ok?" Regan says. Stevie lets a few tears go...Regan gives her a big hug, Stevie pulls away soon and wipes her tears.

"Couldn't do any better..." She lies, trying to smile a little.

"Lets go inside again and try not to spoil our evening." She adds.

"Hey Steves, if you want to go home, I'll understand..."

"No, we're here now, let me at least give it a try. Another beer might help though." She smiles.

The girls go inside again. Drew nods again at Stevie when he notices her...He's looking happy to see her, and he is. He was just looking around to find her, and thought it was a pity she'd left already. He decides to catch up with her and walks towards her.

Dave decides to companion his friend at the bar again. He tries to let go of the negative atmosphere and takes a deep breath before he sits down.

"Ya got three more to go mate." Alex slowly answers, when he sees Dave, still holding a full glass.

"I hope I don't sound like you when I finished them." They both laugh.

"You guys look like you're in your mid-life-crises." Jodi suddenly interferes, while she is waiting for her drinks.

"Thanks, you look great too." Alex responds.

"Wow, you sound like a mid-life-crisis too." She smartly says.

"Jodi, I always thought you where a great girl, don't ruin that." Alex says. Jodi bends over to get a little bit closer to Alex.

"Very sweet of you to be concerned about me, but I guess you should be concerned about yourself...I'm not the one who's ruining things, take a better look in the mirror and stop being so full of yourself." Jodi says, very confronting...She takes the drinks and walks away, with her chin up.

Dave and Alex look flabbergasted...

"0-1 to Jodes..." Dave says.

"No it's 1-1...one for me, so it's your turn again." Alex sarcastically smiles and looks at his glass, which is empty again already. He adds:

"Besides...I thought she was on my side."

"That's right, she was." Dave smiles.

In the meantime Drew walks up to Stevie. He really likes her...

"Evening girls, how are ya Stevie?" Drew says, with a charming smile.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She lies, but doesn't want to know Drew what's really going on.

"I'm fine too...you want another drink?"

"No thanks..." She says...Drew turns his face towards his friends at the bar. Stevie sees Alex taking a quick look at her.

"Actually yes...Yes I would like another drink." She says, giving him a flattering glance.

Drew doesn't hesitate and walks at the bar immediately. He orders a few beers.

"Hey, you're only ordering for youself and your girlfriend over there?" One of Drews friends asks. Alex immediately looks up, he feels the adrenaline running trough his vains.

"Hey hey...take it easy will ya, she's not my girlfriend." Drew honestly admits.

"No not yet...she's the redhead you've left with a few days ago...I bet you've had the most romantic night ever." Another friend of Drew responds...

Alex is loosing his temper, but stays right where he is. In some strange kind of way he feels relieved, to hold on to what he already thought; Stevie went of with another bloke.

Drew returns to Stevie and gives her a beer, they talk a while. Drew feels good about it and teases her a bit. His plan is to leave together again... Stevie plays the game all along, but deep inside she feels uncomfortable about this. But on the other side she knows she already lost Alex anyway...

Dave is closely watching Alex, like Regan told him to do.

"You're still able to pull yourself together?" Dave asks.

"Sure..."

"Then why do I doubt it." Dave says. Alex smiles.

"I really have no idea." He sarcastically says, while he takes a quick look behind him at Stevie and Drew.

"He's got no chance...not a chance at all." Dave says, with a soothing smile.

"Right...Don't push it."

"I don't mate. It's true, she's in love with you." Dave says.

"I thought she was...but she kissed him, I saw it."

"She saw you getting married and holding on to it, even when you fell in love with Stevie." Dave confronts him again.

"So that's how she felt...poor Stevie *rolls his eyes*...Come on Brewer! Stop this. On who's side are ya?" Alex says, kind of defending.

"Haven't decide it yet...but you could make the pick a lot easier if you continue to act like this."

"Is that a threat right there?" Alex says.

"No, I'm just warning you..."

"Dave...I won't do anything stupid, ok...I just have to let off some steam." Alex says.

"I know, it's ok...but don't overreact and stop dragging everyone else into something that's between you and Stevie." Dave warningly says.

"He's part of that too." Alex says, while he takes a quick look at Drew again.

"No, he's not, stop fooling yourself." Dave says. But before they are able to continue this serious conversation, they start joking again...

"I reckon we've had to much booze, to have a decent conversation like this, I already forgot your first line." Alex dryly responds. They both laugh.

"I'm actually amazed by the fact we're still able to talk after all..." Dave jokes.

Drew and Stevie had a nice conversation and Stevie feels a little more relaxed when Drew decides to join his mates again. Regan immediately asks Stevie all about Drew. Stevie explains there's absolutely nothing going on between them, but Regan already noticed that, but she also noticed Alex. Jodi explains his body language, which says he really cares about Stevie. The others laugh about it, but Stevie hopes it's true.

"So you and redhead over there are ready to leave together again?" One of Drew's friends asks when he joines them.

"Who knows."

"Oh come on, you really got it going on...You didn't kissed her for nothing, did you?"

Now Alex is almost exploding...Everybody knows about the kiss?

"She's hot Drew, I wouldn't let her go just like that...Besides, it's time for you to settle down mate...Or you could just have another hot date." They all laugh about it.

But a few meters ahead, on the same bar, some guys aren't laughing at all. Alex feels hurt again and he may be mad at Stevie, but those guys are not allowed to talk about her like that.

"You better watch it." Alex suddenly says to them.

"Isn't that Alex Ryan...standing up for your best mate, are ya?" Drew's friend says.

"I'm just warning ya..."

"I'm just flirting with her, what do you care?" Drew responds.

"She's not a toy, you know."

"Right...well she didn't hesitated when she kissed me." Drew answers, his friends laugh.

Alex is raging inside and stands up. Everything he thought is true, he kissed him! She wanted him! He gave up everything he had for Stevie and she just blew it all... Dave doesn't step in this time. Alex walks over to Drew and his friends. He slowly walks trough the group and in only a matter of time he stands face to face with Drew, he comes closer.

"Don't you touch her, you moron."

"You're just her best mate, right?" Drew asks, a little frightened.

"That's non of your business.."

"You can't stop me Alex...I'm just having some fun with her."

"Right...well, you better watch it." Alex says, sounding calm in a scary way.

"Or else?..." Drew dares him. His friends laugh about it.

"Just take it easy Alex..." One of Drews friends says.

But Alex isn't taking it easy at all, he is still raging inside. That bloke isn't allowed to have some fun with Stevie.

Stevie sees what is happening...She not amused at all.

"It's kind of flattering Stevie, this is all about you..." Jodi says.

"Well, she's not some sort of spoiled princess..." Kate responds.

"You mean, like me?" Jodi says, feeling hurt. Kates shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm not flattered at all...Lets go home, I've had it." Stevie says, while she looks in Alex' direction.

"No wait...This could get interesting." Jodi says. But the girls ignore that.

"I'm going over there, to see if I can talk some sense into Alex." Kate says.

"And to be with Dave for a while..." Jodi smiles.

"Shut up Jodes." Kate whispers.

Just before the girls want to leave they see Alex and Drew walk away together. Stevie feels tensed when she sees that. She hopes Alex doesn't do anything stupid, but she saw the amount of drinks he had and his body language is telling a lot...

"Now what?" Kate asks Dave, when she joins him.

"Hey you...nice to see ya." Dave smiles charming.

"Well..?" Kate says, being impatient.

"They're going to play pool." Dave calmly answers. He's kind of relieved it turned out like this.

"So...about what?"

"Looser leaves the pub." Dave says.

"That's it?...I thought it's about Stevie."

"Off-course it is...So can I get you a drink? Come and sit with me." Dave says, inviting.

Kate feels flattered and gets all warm inside. She does what Dave asked for and enjoys his presence. They always get along very well...Kate forgets all about Patrick for a second and remembers when Dave taught her how to play pool, and how she spontaneously kissed him back then.

The guys get their cues and start to play. Everyone is watching. Stevie wants to take a closer look and walks towards the pool table. Alex and Drew are taking a quick look at her when she joins everyone who's watching. Alex is feeling kind of numb again, so it doesn't mean much to him when she watches the game, besides she's probable watching the game because of Drew...That's what he thinks. But in fact Stevie is there because of Alex.

"You just divorced that pretty brunette, right?...What was her name again?" Drew asks, just to tease Alex.

"I somehow forgot..." Alex sarcastically responds.

"What was wrong with her anyway?" Drew asks.

"Nothing...now stop the chatting, we're playing here." He snaps.

Alex tries to concentrate, but he's not able to play very well in his condition...Drew is up and seems to play a very good match.

"That's why I never played pool with ya...I always knew I'm better..." Drew teases, while he took another great shot.

Everyone is quietly laughing. Alex is making a fool of himself, especially when he misses the ball a few times...He shakes his head when he realises this wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey Drew, we talked to redhead over here...the winner gets a date with her." One of Drew's friends suddenly says.

Stevie feels her cheeks are getting warmer, she wishes she had gone home when she wanted to. They didn't talked to her at all! They just made it up...Somehow Stevie isn't able to respond, she's feeling to weak inside. All she wants to do is get away, but it's like she's stuck again. Alex looks at her before he responds.

"Well...I guess Stevie's gonna have a great date then..." Alex sarcastically says, before he's taking another bad shot.

"You bet she does." Drew responds, he smiles satisfied.

It couldn't be more obvious...Drew wins the match and immediately walks towards Stevie...she looks very shy and her cheeks are red.

"I never said..."

"You knew I was going to win...I'll be in touch with ya, about the date." Drew says, before he walks at his friends, to cellebrate.

Alex has to leave the pub now...That was the deal. But before he goes, he walks up to Drew again.

"Hey, you better forget about that date."

"Says who?" Drew and his friends burst out in laughter. But the rest of the pub is pretty quiet. Dave steps up to Alex, to prevent a fight.

"I made myself perfectly clear, didn't I, don't you dare mess around with Stevie!" Alex yells, while he grabs Drew's arm and pinches it real hard. Alex' eyes are like spitting fire. Drew pulls back fast, leaving Alex standing unstable on his feet.

"What's wrong with ya? Get your hands of me, you idiot." Drew says.

"What did you call me?" Alex is furious...he forgets about everyone who's watching.

"Just relax ok..."

"Yeah, lets relax...outside!" Alex nags.

That's the point when Stevie finally comes in to do something about this. She's usually the only person who can calm Alex down, but will she now? Or will she only make things worse? She tries to stay as calm as she can be right now...Steps forward and gently touches Alex his arm

"What?" Alex rages when he turns and quickly pulls back his arm. The look in his eyes kind of scares Stevie, again.

"Alex...please don't do this." She says with a soft and sweet voice.

But Alex turns around, to focus on Drew again. Stevie feels turned down, once again.

"Go on...Lets go outside." Alex nags again.

"I reckon you don't want to loose another game." Drew is not impressed.

"I never loose fights." Alex nags, he almost explodes because of his anger.

"Well, this will be your first one then." Drew nags back.

Stevie wants to get up and find Regan, she doesn't want to see this...But somehow she feels like she can't leave Alex like this. He's being a bastard, but it's kind of sad too.

"Alex...don't. Just go home." Stevie tries again. Now Alex does respond.

"And leave you alone with him?"

"You really think I'm able to stay here after this? You really think I'd still enjoy this evening? Just go home and we'll talk later."

"Talk? Don't make me laugh..And don't tell me what to do!" Alex yells.

"We can talk about it right now Alex!" Stevie almost begs, Regan feels sorry for her friend.

"Right and let you tell me even more lies...That's not an option, Stevie." He says, with several emotions running trough his body when he pronounced her name.

They all go outside...Alex is ready, more then ever. He thinks he needs to fight this out. Drew is ready too...He just found out it's all about Stevie. Now it's going to be a real old fashioned mens-fight. About a girl...Drew is a tough guy and doesn't care about a fight once in a while. Besides, he knows he's going to win this one...Alex is drunk, one punch and he will be flat out.

"Drew, if you want that date, you can have it." Stevie suddenly points out, still trying to save Alex.

"She's begging for it mate." He laughs at Alex, who storms up to him...But Dave is there on time. He grabs his friend, Phil is helping him.

"Let me go, you morons...You let me look like a fool." Alex says.

"You already do Alex." Dave says, while he tries to get a hold of him.

But Alex is so strong, he brakes himself loose and suddenly aims his anger on Dave. He punches him right in his face...

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! You're suppose to be my friend." Alex says with a raised voice.

"Alex!" Stevie yells, she can't believe Alex just did that.

Drew and his friends go inside to have some fun after all...Drew looks behind him to observe Stevie...Now he really gets it, the man who she's in love with is Alex Ryan. He starts to feel bad about this and actually feels sorry for Alex for a moment...But doesn't want to talk about it right now, he wants to spend some quality time with his friends.

"Alex...stop acting like this. This is something between you and me. Just go home and sleep it off." Stevie says with a raised voice. But Alex doesn't respond this time.

Dave and Phil let go of Alex, who suddenly becomes a little bit calmer. Even after all what's happened, she still has that effect on him eventually. Alex finally leaves...Alone. But Phil is going after him, to give him a lift. He's feeling sorry after what Moira told him about Stevie and Alex. Dave is staying at the pub, Kate tries to calm him down and nurtures him. Shortly after that they all leave...

Finally it's bed time, but for Stevie it's another sleepless night. She cries, again...When the sun starts to rise, she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stevie wakes up she notices it's already 8 am, that's late! She usually gets up at 6. She rushes downstairs, to find her housemates, complaining about the same hangover she's suffering from.

She rubs her eyes. "Morning...I guess no bacon and eggs this morning huh?" She looks at Moira and tries to be funny. The girls don't smile, but look disgust.

"A piece of toast and a nice cuppa will do the trick." Regan says, while Stevie takes a seat. She heavily sighs and slowly puts her hands on her head, to hold it.

"You know, right now I wish I was one of those people who'd forget everything, after a rough night." Stevie says, pulling a face. She feels so tired because of the past few sleepless nights she has had.

"But you're not..." Jodi smartly responds.

"Unfortunately not...what a night..." Stevie yawns and looks in Regans direction, who is obviously observing her since she came in.

"You still have something to return..." Regan says, thinking of the pearl necklace.

"Oh do I?" Stevie sarcastically responds, she's getting sick and tired of this necklace. Jodi laughs.

"Where's Kate anyway?" Stevie asks, avoiding the subject.

"Don't know...maybe in bed?" Moira says.

"Kate is always up early...but she did drink a lot and has a lot on her mind lately." Jodi says.

"Tell us all about it Jodes..." Stevie smirks "Like I have to tell you guys everything about me and Alex." She pulls a face at Regan, to let het know she's had it with that necklace.

Maybe Regan will offer to bring it back to Alex. But Regan isn't going to do that, she wants Alex and Stevie to get together again. But she figures Stevie knows that.

"What?...I only said you still got something to return."

"I'll check on Kate." Jodi leaves the table and walks away.

"Me too." Stevie says, happy to be able to be outside for a minute, to escape from Regan, who's pushing her to much at the moment. But the others follow too. They find Kate, still asleep. Her hangover is really bad. They laugh about it.

After breakfast the girls go outside to get some work done...Kate and Jodi head off to clean the troughs. The rest of them stays behind to load some hey. While they're working they see a car coming. At first non of them seems to recognise it.

"You expecting someone?" Stevie asks Regan.

"No, not really."

But when the car is in front of them they smile and are very pleased to see who's there.

"Stevie!" A little girl yells when she jumps out of the car, very enthusiastic.

"Charlotte!" Stevie is very happy to see her, she loves that little girl. They hug each other and Charlotte greets the others too.

"What are you two doing here?" Stevie asks Peter.

"I was just on my way to Killarney, to drop of Charlotte...She was going to spend the weekend with Alex. But I guess no one was there."

Peter is disappointed because of Alex not being there...He hates to see his daughter with those sad eyes when she's not able to visit uncle Alex.

Charlotte looks at Stevie with a questioning look "You know where uncle Alex is? Let's find him, please." And she gives Stevie a sweet glance, before she takes her hand.

Stevie looks amazed. This is so not Alex. Where could he be? If he really was going to spend the weekend with Charlotte, he wouldn't forget...Right? But suddenly she remembers the amount of alcohol he had, she looks at Regan.

"He could be...Ooh that bastard..." Stevie feels anger coming up when she figures he might still be in bed, sleeping off his awful behaviour from the night before. But Regan is a bit embarrassed when Stevie let's go some of her anger while Peter and Charlotte are there.

"Ssshh..." Regan says, she greets Dave who's just driving up the driveway.

"Morning everyone." Dave steps out of the car and observes everyone who's there, a little amazed to see Charlotte at Drovers...Since Tess and Nick are away he hasn't seen Charlotte much.

Charlotte recognises Dave immediately and talks spontaneously. "Hi Dave, let's find uncle Alex. We were going to have lot's of fun!"

Dave gets the point and forces a smile on his face..."Right..." He tries to figure out where Alex might be and feels a little unstable with all these people watching him and waiting to hear where Alex is.

But Stevie isn't feeling any better, she had her own thoughts about this. "Where the hell is he Dave? Tell me he's not sleeping! What an idi..." She already had a bad night –again- and now this. How stupid can he be?

"Watch your language." Regan brakes in, pointing at little Charlotte.

"Stevie mad?"Charlotte asks with big and sad eyes.

Stevie gets really affected by that, she takes a deep breath and kneels down. "No Stevie isn't mad sweetie." She says with a sweet voice, while she caresses her hair.

Peter is just standing there, doesn't really know what to do. Dave saves Alex' back. "I'm just coming from Killarney...He's off to Fisher actually, to get some supplies. Probably some things wrong with his watch?"

Dave smiles friendly at Peter and Stevie. Stevie shakes her head. Regan sighs, but suddenly gets it, she knows what's Dave is trying to do.

"Right, a misunderstanding...It could happen to anyone." Regan friendly smiles at Peter and adds. "Why don't you take Charlotte with you Stevie? Then I'l call Alex, to tell him I'll bring Charlotte to Killarney when he gets home."

"Right, 'cause I'm not going to solve his problems." Stevie says in a defending way.

Peter agrees and kisses his daughter goodbye. Stevie walks away with little Charlotte. Regan points at Stevie and looks at Peter.

"Stevie and Alex are having a small fight."

"Obviously..." Peter smiles. After that he steps in his car and drives away.

Regan and Dave are now having a little private chat. "Where is he?" Dave is hesitating to give her an honest answer...

"Like I said..."

"Don't you fool me, I know you better then that." Regan does know Dave very well.

Now Dave sees no other option then just to be honest. "He's probable sleeping off everything.. Nad didn't saw him leave this morning."

"Ok, you wake him up and let him pick up Charlotte."

Dave pretends a sad face. "He punched me..."

Regan fakes her sympathy and pats him on his shoulder "Ooh poor Dave..." She smiles. "Just go..."

Dave gets the point. He also wants them to get together, he always hoped for that and a while ago he sometimes noticed a few signs between them. "Oh now I get it, you want to get them together, right? You just promised Stevie you'd call him."

"Right...I'm not going to." She smiles. "He has to pick up Charlotte himself, so mr and mrs Stronghead are being forced to act normal and talk to each other." Regan says, they both have to laugh about that, Dave happily agrees with the plan and Dave goes on his way to wake up Alex.

After searching and wondering around Killarney and talking to Nad, Dave figures Stevie must be right. He still feels a bit bad and weird because of what happened the night before and because of the real bad hangover he's suffering from, but now he has to wake up his friend. He hopes there won't be another punch in his face...

With reluctance he enters the house..."Is there a mr Stronghead around here?" Dave carefully asks in a funny way. But no answer...He has to check the bedroom. "Alex?"

Alex is indeed still lying in bed, he moans before he opens his eyes very slowly, he feels very dull and a major headache coming up when he sits up straight. His hand rubs the side of his head. "Not really the first person I wanted to see when I wake up."

Dave looks at him with puppy eyes. "I forgive you..."

"What?" Alex asks, not getting the point and he hates to have to guess something when he's in this state.

"You punched me, remember?" Dave says, pretending a painful look.

"The prove is right there, I guess." Alex says, pointing at Dave's bruised eye. "I'm sorry Dave, did I hit ya very hard?" Alex tries to hide his smile.

Dave pulls him a face, saying it's not funny "Pretty hard, yeah...Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alex laughs.

"So, you forgot about something?" Dave asks, Alex looks inquisitive. "Something really really important." Alex looks annoyed, his eyes point at the direction from the alarmclock.

"Time..."

Dave nods, and then pulls a face like he's hosting a quiz. "That too, but you were going to have some company for the weekend, right?'

"Charlotte! Oh...that's bad! I never forget about her, where is she?"

Dave carefully smiles, to soften the message."At Drovers. Peter was here mate, so he dropped her off at the girls."

Alex looks disappointed. "You could've brought her to me."

"Well, I didn't. You better get up and pick her up yourself." Dave says, remembering his little set-up with Regan.

Alex does what Dave says, he can't wait to see little Charlotte, he hasn't seen her for quit a bit. Dave leaves Killarney and in his car he calls Regan to make sure Stevie's with Charlotte when Alex arrives.

Regan and Moira continue the work they have to do, trying to stay out of sight, so Alex and Stevie are being forced to talk to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie is enjoying her time with Charlotte, she's growing up so fast. When she plays with her she figures she really misses Tess...They haven't seen each other for a long time, Stevie is very curious about baby Claire and is looking forward to see them all in real life. She also wishes she could talk to her about what's going on with Alex. She could do that on the phone, but that's different. She gets a little bit lost in her thoughts while she's having fun with Charlotte...

After a while, when she thinks it's time to sit down with a nice warm cup of coffee, she looks at Charlotte, who is playing on the floor with her doll. Stevie suddenly remembers that time –about two years ago- when she looked after Charlotte too...It all went so wrong. Charlotte got lost and Stevie was devastated. But luckily everything turned out good. Alex cheered her up and did a great job comforting her.

She's never going to forget about their ride on Alex his bike. It was almost kind of romantic. She held on to his good-looking body real tight. They both enjoyed it very much. If she didn't knew better back then, she would've noticed the butterflies. Stevie is getting lost in her thoughts again and doesn't hear the door.

Charlotte does notice and jumps up, very excited to see who's there "Uncle Alex, uncle Alex!" Charlotte yells in a very cute way.

"Hey there, you...my little princess." Alex feels really happy to see her again, it almost brings tears of joy in his eyes. He grabs her of the floor and holds her in his strong arms, like a dad would do. He caresses her little cheek, the expression on his face says how much he loves this girl. The little one wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big hug.

"I missed you."

"Oh I missed you too sweetie." He says with a sensitive tone in his voice, finally a smile appears on his face. Regan and Dave could be right about this. It's working so far and it makes Alex soften up big time.

Finally he's sounding normal after the past few days. It attracts Stevie to see his soft side again, her eyes immediately are searching for his eyes, she's longing to have some normal contact with him. He looks so sweet when he holds his godchild. His eyes are admiring this special little girl, Claire's daughter, who's growing up so fast.

"So you found out my name contains an A in it, huh." He says with a loving voice, while he tickles her a bit. Charlotte giggles, which makes Stevie finally smile too. "Thanks for watching over her." Alex is feeling grateful.

Stevie is a little bit surprised to hear him talk to her like this. "You're welcome." She says unstable.

"So, let's have some fun hey?" Alex says to the little princess.

He wants to leave right away, because he doesn't really know what to say to Stevie. Besides he's being forced to act friendly, while he's feeling far from a friend or anything like it.

Stevie follows them outside, there's not a moment her eyes aren't focussed on Alex. She wants to say something, but the words are not coming, at all.

When Alex walks to his Ute, another car is coming up...Someone -who's not really wanted there- steps out. He makes some kind of cowboy salute. "Alex...Stevie..."

Alex feels anger coming up again...He puts down the little girl and stares at Stevie, who's feeling fed up by the appearance of Drew. And even worse: Alex is there too. This is the third time he 'catches' them together. "Drew...didn't expect to see you here."

"Let's not even pretend...just tell me what's going on." Alex demands.

"Nothing..." Stevie sadly repeats what she was trying to explain a few days ago.

"I'm here to apologise, because of last night." Drew admits.

But Alex doesn't believe that and raises his voice. "Right...This is not the time to play games with me. And if there's one thing I hate it's unfairness."

Charlotte feels and knows she shouldn't be in the middle of this and she walks at Regan and Moira, who were just going to check what's going on. Regan is shocked to see Drew again...She figures it's is not good.

Moira takes Charlotte's hand. The tension between Alex and Drew is heading to a whole other level. But Drew is really there to apologise. Stevie notices the tension and feels even more unstable now.

"Let's get this over and done with...come on Stevie, be honest, what's going on between you two." Alex says, kind of threatening.

"Nothing..." Stevie's not able to say anything more.

It makes Alex even more angry "Don't you lie to me again!"

Drew is shocked to see Alex talk to Stevie like that, so he decides to protect her. "Come on Alex, calm down, there's no need to talk to her like that. She's telling the truth."

Alex almost whispers out of anger. "I don't think so Drew...then why are you here?"

"Like I said..." But he's not allowed to end his sentence, Alex punches him real hard, right in his face.

When Drew comes up to him Alex yells, and pushes Drew on the ground. "You bastard! You shouldn't have kissed her..." Drew wants to get up to punch him back but then Stevie steps in between them. She yells, she looks at Drew and then at Alex. Her insecurity fades away.

"Alex!...he was here to apologise!" Tears running down her cheeks, and she clearly looks him in the eyes.

Alex shakes his head and sighs...Obviously confused about what he just did. He turns around to see where Charlotte is.

Stevie tries to calm Drew down and to make him leave. It works, Drew leaves Drovers Run.

Then Stevie turns to Alex again, who's still not looking in her direction. She let's go of her fears and everything that stands in between them. When she's standing in front of him, she grabs him by his arms. "Now you listen to me! You can't just act like this...When are you going to let your anger go and open your ears? Or even better, open your heart again, I'm right here Alex. We can talk about this. We still can. It takes two to fight and two to make something up." Stevie almost begs.

But Alex can't let go of his stubborn attitude yet and is avoiding her eyes, he instantly pulls back and walks away, ready to get Charlotte and leave Drovers. But that's not how the story goes...Regan and Moira don't allow him to take the little girl.

Now it's Moira's turn to talk some sense into Alex. She's strict but very sensible, almost like a mother. "You're not going to spend a weekend with her, in this state of mind. She's just a little child Alex. You can't let this influence her. She's going to stay here until Peter picks her up. You better arrange another weekend, Regan is going to call Peter."

Alex immediately starts to yell, he's very emotional. "What?...You can't do this!"

"You watch me." Moira says, crossing her arms. Little Charlotte is crying and turning her face to Alex when Regan tries to walk away with her.

Alex walks up and down...not knowing what to do. Stevie is angry with him, but also feels so sorry about all of this. She doesn't even try to talk to him again, he won't listen.

Alex walks away, followed by Regan and Charlotte, who's pulling her in Alex' direction.

Regan follows because she doesn't want to be to hard on her, besides she needs a chance to say goodbye to Alex. Alex takes a seat in the backyard. He needs some time alone, to come to his senses. But Charlotte is very affected by everything she just saw, she wants to ask Alex all about it...And she needs a big hug, to calm down a bit.

Charlotte quickly let's go of Regan's hand and carefully walks up to Alex. "Are you still mad uncle Alex?"

Alex immediately looses his anger, he softens up when he hears her cute little voice. Deep in his heart he's actually hurt and feeling helpless about the whole situation. His eyes are getting red and he feels tears coming up. Charlotte observes him...

"You sad huh?.. I could use a big hug too." Charlotte says, while her little hands are reaching out for her godfather. Alex can't resist that and gives her an extra big hug. He feels touched...and lets a few tears go.

"Daddy always says that mummy always said 'it's ok for a man to cry sometimes'. Alex gets even more touched by this, it's Claire she's talking about. It's almost like a wake up call.

"I know princess...You know, sometimes people look mad, but in their hearts they're actually very sad. You understand that?" He says with a soft voice, to explain what happened. Charlotte now looks at him with big eyes. "Yeah...Stubborn, that's how daddy calls it...I can be like that...Mummy could be like that too." Charlotte keeps her eyes focussed on Alex, waiting to hear more.

It makes Alex smile, but also cry. Also because this little girl is learning him a leson. "You bet she could. How come you talk so much about mummy?"

Charlotte looks down "Daddy told me about her and showed me some pictures. I saw one of you and mummy too, you loved her, didn't you?" Charlotte frowns exited to hear the answer, kids can be so honest and open, so pure.

Alex finds it hard to answer this question, but it's even harder that she brings up this emotional subject. "Yes I did, I still do. I'll never forget her."

"You're like a second daddy to me uncle Alex, because you and dad both loved mummy." Alex can only sigh. She kisses him on his cheek and wipes a few tears from his face. "Please make up with Stevie, you also love her as much as you loved mummy." Now Alex frowns his eyebrows...Is this a little angle speaking, or just Charlotte? What's going on?

He whispers "How do you..."

Charlotte smiles "So it's true! Daddy always says when boys are mean to me they're actually in love with me."

"You smart little girl." Alex carefully smiles.

After Regan gives them some time to comfort each other, she steps in "Come on Charlotte, I need you to help the girls out, you'd like that?"

Charlotte looks very proud and is smiling, she's finally allowed to help a little bit. She leaves Alex and walks away, to find Moira.

"Next time I'll tell you some stories about mummy, ok?" Alex says when the little girl walks away from him, she looks behind her with a very happy glance on her face and nodds.

Regan looks at Alex, who's avoiding her by turning his face. He quickly wipes his tears, not wanting her to see that.

But she did notice "You should be like this when Stevie's around. Don't be so hard on yourself, you only make things worse."

Alex shakes his head and bends forward, to lean on his knees.

Regan continues "Look at yourself, your a mess. This would be a very good moment to talk to Stevie. Please open up Alex."

Alex has come to his senses "I'm acting just like Harry, right?" He asks, when he lifts up his head for a second.

Regan nods."You want me to call Stevie for ya?"

"There's no need for that..." A strict female voice is sounding...It's Stevie, she quickly walks up to them.

Alex tries to sit up straight again, his eyes are still red but he feels more awake now. Stevie needs to feel compassion right now, but in fact she's had it with him. When he punched Drew something broke –again- within her. She's holding something in her hand...She walks to Alex with a heartless look in her eyes. She opens her hand and throws the pearl necklace in front of him. Just like Fiona did to her.

"I heard you wanted this back, it will never belong to me...ever. She gave it to me, for the next Mrs Ryan...If you ever find her." Stevie's having a very cool attitude towards him. For the last couple of days she tried to make things up, it has cost her all the energy she got left and now it's time for Alex to let him feel he crossed the line. She's so done with him, and she's done with his act of being the victim.

Then she firmly turns and walks away...her sorrow seems to be gone with the wind. She now feels empty. Her heart already was broken and there was no chance of healing. He won't listen to her. But he just did, it hit him right in his heart. He opened his eyes, but that's a little late...Now it's Stevie's turn to act regardless.

Alex gathers all the strength he's got left, he jumps up and follows her, he yells "Stevie...Stevie! Wait up!"

"Oi!" He tries again, while he's trying to catch up on her.

When he does catch up on her, he gently touches her back and with the most sensitive voice he calls her "Cowgirl."

That makes Stevie turn around. In her heart she's touched, but just like Alex, she can also hold on to a bad attitude very well.

Finally Alex gives in "I'm a stubborn old bastard, ok?" Their eyes finally meet. Alex touches her shoulders and carefully pulls her closer.

"Don't touch me." She snaps. It scares Alex a bit, being rejected like this. His courage to make things up slowly fades away. There's a short silence, their eyes won't look away from each other. But unfortunately Alex hasn't got any energy left to try again.

"Fine, then I won't...Bye Stevie." He sighs, shakes his head and walks at his Ute, to leave Drovers Run.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls can't believe what just happened and the whole situation is getting on Regan's nerves. Later on that day -when Peter already picked up Charlotte- Regan wants to talk to Stevie.

"What the hell you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" Stevie asks a little surprised, acting like she has no clue what she's talking about.

Regan notices the act and gets annoyed "He was going to make it up to you Stevie."

Stevie looks annoyed too "Drew was...Alex wasn't, he was just continuing his bad behaviour."

Regan now gets mad and raises her voice "Alex was too! This was your chance Stevie."

Stevie looks at her like she's not getting the message and rolls her eyes "Well, you know me, I always blew things up...Here goes another chance." She sarcastically says.

Regan has had it with this type of act, her whole body language is telling Stevie that. She folds her arms across her chest. "You bet this was another chance! You should be ashamed of yourself...You should've seen him, he was crying for gods sake!" Regan wants to come trough, she wants to try if Stevie opens up.

But Stevie doesn't respond straight away, she quiet for a moment, the expression on her face softens up...And then she says "He was?"

"Yes he was...You remember when you asked me in the shed why you can't get it right?..Well you can, if you pull yourself together and stop pushing him away when you really want the opposite.."

Stevie remembers what she's talking about, she suddenly hears her own words echoing in her mind "Why can't I get it right! Why!" But she decides to hold on to her 'save' attitude. She doesn't want to feel that way again. "Maybe...I thought you were on my side Regan, what is this?"

Regan strictly answers "I just found out I'm on both sides."

She clearly looks at Stevie and doesn't avoid her eyes for a second. Then she notices a change.

Stevie fails to hold on to the bad attitude, it fades away and she starts to feel weak inside and almost brakes again. "I tried! Ok? I tried!...for so many times..." She says and bites her lip. Stevie sounds very emotional.

Regan get's affected by that and feels like a sister again, she comes closer and puts one arm around her. "If you really love him, you should try harder."

Stevie fights against the tears "What about him?"

"He tried..."

Stevie sighs and emotionally rubs her neck with one hand "Just once, just now, that's a little late, isn't it?...And it was right at the point when I have had it with him...I can't take this anymore Regan. If I can't have him, then maybe I should accept that."

Regan puts a soothing smile on her face "So if you're done with him, why are you still so emotional about this?"

Stevie's still holding back the tears "Because I'm a human being..." She says unstable.

But Regan isn't finished talking an confronting her "You've said earlier that you understand why he's acting like this, so let him know you understand...That's all he needs."

Stevie wants to believe her, but she's lost it "How can I, when he doesn't believe me."

"Off-course he does, he just couldn't bare it seeing you kissing Drew. He really softened up back there. He will listen now...and if he's not he's got another problem to deal with...me." Regan smiles.

Later on that day, when everything around Drovers seems to be peaceful again, Stevie decided to take ride on Banjo. Just to get away for a second and to check on everything, like the cattle and the fences. She's got some time to think now, some time to be alone. She thinks about her conversation with Regan. Her words are echoing in her mind. Why is she still emotional about it? She knows exactly why. She loves Alex Ryan more than anything.

Finally she had him, he divorced Fiona to continue his life with Stevie. But everything is wrecked, because of that stupid kiss she had with Drew. If Alex hadn't been so stubborn and just stayed calm...But now she has to look inside herself, she could've been more understandable. Show him some respect, for what he did and what he was going trough.

For a moment there she hesitates to ride at Killarney...But she's scared and feels to weak now. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a good day for her to visit Alex. She decides to call it a day and goes straight to bed, without having diner. The girls don't even try to ask anything.

Stevie really needs some sleep. She hardly had any sleep for the last couple of days...But when it's already far after midnight she's still awake, tossing and turning. The others are sleeping and there's a peacefully silence in the house. But still, Stevie can't sleep. Suddenly her ears prick up when she hears someone slowly coming up the stairs. It scares her. She quickly presses the button of her night-light, but it's not working! Then someone knocks on her door...It scares her even more.


	9. Chapter 9

She quickly asks "Who's there?" The door opens...

Stevie jumps up and is now sitting on the bed, watching the big shadow who comes near her bed. "I will scream if you don't say your name right now."

"Alex." He says with a soft and hoarse voice.

Stevie quickly responds "I knew it was you." she feels kind of embarrassing. She takes a deep breath and lays down again and curls up when Alex comes closer. He doesn't say a word but is just standing there, next to her bed.

Stevie carefully asks "What are you doing here?" She wonders..

Alex sighs and takes a pause before he answers. "I have no idea."

Stevie smiles inside, she thinks he knows exactly what he's doing there, it also gives her some kind of shy feeling. "Sorry, there must be something with the electricity...no lights." Stevie says, sounding very down to earth, but in fact she feels insecure.

But Alex can see her, there is some light shining through the curtains. "It's ok, at least there's some moonlight to help us see each other." He says, sounding very calm. Then it's quiet again, for a moment. They just stare at each other.

They both think about what happened. What should they say to each other right now? It shouldn't be that hard to finally open up and talk...

"You know what time it is?" Stevie says, smiling inside, because of her clumsy question.

"Late..." He sighs, and also smiles inside.

Stevie waits before she answers. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Nope."

Then it's quiet again...this isn't a very smooth conversation. Alex knows exactly what he's doing there, at least he did when he got the idea to go and see her. He couldn't sleep as well and realised he shouldn't have left like that today. He opened his eyes and his heart again, he shouldn't have let her take that away. He should've grabbed her again and hold her in his arms, as long as it needed for her to calm down...But now, when he's face to face with her it's harder then he thought.

"It's 2.30." Stevie says, watching her alarm-clock. Then she looks up to Alex and gestures him to take a seat on the bed. "It's ok if you want to sit down Alex."  
He does what she's suggesting and frowns. "You sound a lot calmer Stevie."

"You too." She smiles, while she enjoyed the fact he pronounced her name like that, it sounds a lot calmer, so warm and lovely.

Alex hides his feelings and tries to stay in this mysterious role, like he does so often. So nobody knows or sees exactly what he's feeling or thinking. "I guess that's good." He says, trying to make eye-contact with her.

Stevie crawls a little bit more towards him. "Alex...I thought about everything..." She says with an unstable sound in her voice.

"Me too." He says and a tiny smile appears on his face.

But it's not really a deep and open conversation yet. They want to, but it's just not happening. Stevie remembers what Regan said to her and it makes her realise that Alex must feel terrible and sad. It touches her and tears are starting to come up.

"Alex..." She whispers..."You reckon it's ok for us to hold each other for a while?" But when she says that she suddenly feels even more insecure and dumb. It's a stupid thing to ask when they didn't even talked yet. "I mean...You must be cold, and I'm not feeling warm either...so." She adds awkwardly.

"Stop the crap Stevie, off-course I want to hold you..." He brakes in and moves towards her.

He opens his arms, while he lays down too. He comes even more closer and tightens his grip when he feels her body, which makes Stevie wrap her arms around him too. They both breath very slowly, but intense. At first it feels strange and unfamiliar...But after a few minutes –without talking- it starts to feel like it did before.

Stevie suddenly feels so much butterflies, it's overwhelming and by the thought of what happened before it makes her cry.

"I'm so sorry."

Alex feels the same way, but Stevie doesn't realise that yet. "Shh...don't say that, there's no need." He tries to avoid to talk about what happened. "Let's just be quiet for a while." He adds.

He definitely feels the same way as she does, everytime he takes a breath the butterflies are moving faster and faster, they even seem to multiply. His hand touches her hair, which makes Stevie take another deep breath.

"We need to talk Alex." Stevie wants to make it up so much...She feels this is the right moment. But Alex just sighs, moves his hands on her waist now and tightens his grip again. Stevie caresses his back with her soft hands. Butterflies are everywhere when they take another breath at the same time.

"You're to tired to talk?" Stevie asks.

"You know, I also thought about something else, our first kiss." Alex suddenly points out, it's a perfect subject to avoid the other subject. Stevie sighs, but she doesn't get annoyed...The time will come for them to talk about it. They've got all night...

"I want to feel like that again..."He adds. Stevie gets a little disappointed when she thinks about it. They agreed on being friends back then.

"I don't know if I can..but if you want to, I'll try." She says, being sure about the fact that Alex wants to be friends again, not lovers. It's probable to much for him to have more right now, she figures.

"Really?" Alex smiles, but Stevie isn't smiling at all...She feels tears coming up again.

She's not looking at him, instead she presses her head against his chest. Alex brings up his hand to touch her face again, with his thumb he slowly brings up her face, forcing her to look at him.

Alex looks her in the eye and gently caresses her face. His face is coming closer to hers and he starts to share a very passionate and romantic kiss with her.

Stevie pulls back and whispers. "Alex..." She is shocked by this…"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I want to feel that way again, that's where it all began I guess."

"You mean: That's when we agreed on being friends." Stevie says, to let him know what she thought when he asked her about their first kiss.

"That was after the kiss...And because we got scared we chose the safe way..."

Alex tries to explain were it all went wrong. There's no need to talk about Drew, or Fiona. "But I thought about it, I fel in love with ya right there. I'm sorry I let that slip away." He smiles.

Stevie doesn't really know what to think right now…How could he marry Fiona, when he fel in love with her? But if as Alex can read her mind..."So there's no need to talk about Drew, or Fiona or whatever happened...It's about us."

Stevie is flabbergasted...Regan was right, something happened with him this afternoon. "You kicked me off your property Alex. You really think we shouldn't talk about that?"

"You kissed Drew...Here we go again...Now you're suppose to say 'you married Fiona'...And then we would have another fight, right? So what's the big deal to have to talk about it?" Alex sounds very much like himself again, but Stevie finds it hard to accept.

"You really hurt me." She says, holding back the tears.

"You really hurt me too." He smiles. Stevie now smiles too. Alex is right, there's no need to talk about all that.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"I'm sorry too cowgirl." He says, while he caresses her back, underneath her shirt.

It tickles and makes more butterflies wake up. "Don't you think to easy about making up now hey." Stevie says, laughing.

"Stevie, I love you. You never forgot about that, did you?"

"I have doubt it." She admits, feeling emotional again. "I love you Alex Ryan." Another passionate kiss follows. They can hardly take their hands of each other.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you again." Alex clearly says and kisses her again.

When they stop kissing for a moment, Alex asks "So, how are we going to explain it, when the girls see me at breakfast."

"They won't see ya." She secretly smiles.

Alex smiles back, when he touches the soft skin on her side, she giggles "Alex..."

"Why won't they see me? I'm not planning to leave you, ever again."

"'Cause we won't be there...we both need some sleep right? So I'm thinking...to stay in bed really long." Stevie says, feeling so relieved and in love. Everything is ok now.

"Sleep? I don't think so...This is gonna be a long...long...sleepless night –again- cowgirl." He teases.

Stevie pulls a face, pretending she doesn't like that and sighs. "Then I'll probable drop dead tomorrow." She sarcastically says.

Alex smiles "No, don't you feel this?" He puts his hand on her stomach. "It gives energy, I feel like I'll never need sleep again." He teases.

Stevie burst out in laughter. "Right. Now lets get some sleep."

"What?" Alex says disappointed. "Don't you make me beg for it…" He teases.

Stevie sounds a little bit shy "Alex…" But then she smiles "Save your dirty talks for later will ya?"

"Can't wait..." He smiles.

After some more teasing and romantic kisses they almost fall asleep, but Stevie wants to bring something up...She can't let it go. "I pulled back from that kiss with Drew, because I love you more than anything Alex. That's the part you didn't saw."

Alex takes a deep breath, he's kind of shocked she brings this up anyway...He whispers. "I know you did. I figured that out myself..." He moves his hands and gently touches and caresses her back, then he moves one hand up to play with her hair. He adds with a sexy hoarse voice "I thought you needed some sleep."

Stevie feels so loved by this man, she's so relieved everything turns out good. Tears are coming up. "I just had to mention it, 'cause I do...I really love you, you're the only one for me, you're my everything Alex." She says, doing the best she can to convince him.

"I know you do." Alex feels relieved too and kisses her to comfort her. He's touched because he now realises how much impact it had on her when he got so mad about Drew. While they're kissing he feels overwhelmed by the several emotions. His eyes are getting wet and a few tears escape from his eyes. Stevie looks up at him, but keeps quiet.

Alex softly says. "A little girl told me today; it's ok for a man to cry sometimes." Stevie just nods and gives him a soothing smile. They hold each other very tight. "I love you too Stevie...I love you so much...can't explain how much...it's that much." He says while Stevie admires his words.

**The end.**


End file.
